The Fountain
by SpringTime7
Summary: Story is in response to tell me what the truth is title and ship raffle challenge. It's Ron's sixth year and he had managed to really muck things up with Hermione. Will a surprise visit from Luna be able to fix his confused heart?


The stones felt cool underneath his fingers as he braced the side of the fountain. It had been a long day of avoiding Lavender, and even though he wanted to be with Hermione right now that wouldn't solve his problems either. He had to pluck up the courage and just tell Lavender that he didn't think they should see each other anymore. He groaned at the thought as he ran his hand through his already tousled ginger hair. It was going to be dreadful. He tried to think of a way to break it to her gently but all he could focus on though was Hermione, he tried to think of his girlfriend, or soon to be ex, but her bushy hair kept interrupting his thoughts. If only he could tell her how he felt. If only she would like him in return.

He heard light skipping footsteps approach and he looked up into the inquisitive blue eyes of Luna Lovegood. She plopped down next to him on the edge of the fountain with an easy grace. She swung her feet back on forth, occasionally eliciting a little thump as one of her shoes would hit the stone.

Ron was never quite sure what to say when around Luna, she was always such an odd bird. He glanced to the side to take in her profile, she was pretty in a natural way, though her comments and looks always disconcerted him a bit. Luna was oddly aware, and had no qualms about pointing out the obvious pink elephant in the room.

She didn't say anything, and continued to just sit next to him. Ron decided that it would be best to ignore her and go back to contemplating his disastrous relationship with Lav Lav. Luna's sweet scent started to invade his thoughts and he knew that he must be going crazy. Not only could he not focus on Lavender, but now even Hermione place in his head was being usurped by the flighty girl sitting next to him. He had turned into a randy little monkey.

He shook his head to rid himself of any thoughts of Luna, he felt that he was somehow betraying Hermione. Ron had just succeeded in gaining control of his thoughts when he felt a warm hand rest on top of his. There was no electrifying jolt, nothing that would cause goose-bumps to shiver up his spine, but it was nice none the less. It was amazingly comforting, like with her touch she was able to take in all of his problems and relieve some of the pressure that had been weighing on him since Christmas.

Ron turned and gave her a sheepish grin. She tilted her head to the side, as if contemplating a particularly hard arithmancy problem. Then her eyes slowly brightened like she had found the solution. What happened next was surreal. Luna Lovegood leaned her head in slowly and kissed him; square on the lips. Ron's mind was spinning in wonderment and confusion. At first he had been too stunned to react, but then instinct took over and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Their kiss deepened as he ran one hand through her silky blond hair.

Slowly thought came to him and as quickly as it had started he pulled away, gasping and bewildered.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled to his hands which were now resting in his lap. He had to say something; he had to let her know that though she was nice, he didn't fancy her in that way.

"Look, Looney, I mean Luna…"

"Interesting." Luna's eyes got same look as she again tilted her head to the side.

"Huh? What's interesting?"

She shrugged, "well, I just don't see what all the fuss is about." He was shocked into silence.

She got up from her seat on the fountain and bounced away, before she got too far Ron found his voice, "I don't get it."

She turned her head and her long blond hair swished gracefully around her body, "don't worry, we'll always have the fountain," and with that she skipped away into the castle, leaving Ron opened mouthed and as confused as ever.

**A/N: Okay so I got Luna/Ron as my pairing for a challenge and no matter how hard I try I cannot in earnest envision them together. So this is what I came up with, it is short, but seeing as how I couldn't in good conscience give them a proper love story, I hope it is okay. Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
